


Taarsidath-an Halsaam

by Ferus_Domina



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bloody Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Qunari have the strangest kinks, Reavers do it around dead dragons, Rough Sex, Sex next to a dragon's corpse, Sex with armor on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferus_Domina/pseuds/Ferus_Domina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iron Bull really likes killing dragons. Like, he <i>really</i> likes it. So after the first time he gets to kill one with the Inquisitor, he finds himself with an excess of adrenaline that she's all too happy to help him burn off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taarsidath-an Halsaam

With a final scream of defiance, the Fereldan Frostback fell to the ground, shaking the very earth with tremors that were probably felt in Redcliffe. Leande pulled her greataxe from the monstrous creature's breastbone with a grunt, her face spattered in hot blood, teeth white in darkly tanned skin. Her heart was still pounding with the adrenaline, the thrill of having bested a dragon and living to tell the tale. A moment later and she was swept up in a pair of bloody, massive arms as a great, booming laugh echoed through the hills. “Did you see that, Boss?! That was amazing!” The Iron Bull was grinning like a little boy as he swung the petite Inquisitor in a circle. Leande dropped her axe with a clunk and held on, grinning in return. “Of course I saw it, you big oaf, I had my axe in her gut. Now put me down, unless you want to carry me back to camp.” Their potion supply was exhausted, and she quite desperately wanted something to wash the scorched taste out of her mouth.

“Oh, I might carry you, but it won't be back to camp.” The tone in his voice made her stomach flutter as Leande looked down at Bull before glancing over at Vivienne and Varric, both of whom were watching them intently, though Vivienne at least had the grace to look as though she was cleaning her staff.

“Ah, you both go on ahead, we'll be back in camp soon, Bull is going to... help me loot the corpse.” She was glad of the blood on her face now, she might be far removed from her gentler roots, but that didn't mean she was used to being open about having sex in some field with a Qunari. Her family would be extremely scandalized, which made her even happier that they weren't here. Bull was more fun anyway.

“Whatever you say, Herald.” Varric's tone said all too well that he knew exactly what the Qunari and the Inquisitor were going to get up to, but he didn't say anything else, simply hoisting Bianca onto his shoulder “Come on, Iron Lady, you can let me pry about the scandalous history of Orlesian noble houses.”

“Very well.” Vivienne holstered her staff before giving the pair a look that might be called stern. “Do try not to take too long, darlings. I would like to get back to Skyhold and a warm bath tonight. Unless you would like to fetch the water for me, Bull dear.”

“Huh? Oh, uh yeah, sure. I mean, yes ma'am.” But the Iron Bull was clearly a little distracted, since as soon as the dwarf and the mage had their backs turned he lowered the Inquisitor just enough to kiss her, roughly enough that Leande thought she might have bruises by the end.

“Fuck, you are _really_ hot like that.” He growled the words as he pulled her down on top of him, the scent of crushed grass and Elfroot mingling with the blood.

“Then help me get this armor off, if you want to do something about it.” She was already fumbling with the straps of her breastplate when large hands covered hers. There was enough lust in the Iron Bull's eyes that she was glad she was already lying on top of him, since even then her knees felt weak.

“Not all of it. Just the important bits.” He flipped them over and set to work then, unstrapping the various pieces, dropping them on the ground and kissing the bits of flesh as they were bared, calves and knees and finally her thighs. It was damned near excruciating, and Leande was cursing like a sailor by the time she watched him bury his face between her thighs, suckling on the soft flesh and raising what would be an impressive bruise.

“Andraste's tits, Bull, _please._ ” Gauntleted fingers gripped one of his horns, the other dug into the dirt beside her as she watched him, her chest heaving under the plate metal. And then his mouth found her slit and that talented tongue went to work. She laid back on the grass with a relieved moan, and she wasn't sure if it was the adrenaline still pounding through her, or perhaps it was the scent of dragon's blood thick on the air (to say things had been _strange_ since she had begun her Reaver training would be an immense understatement) but every nerve in her body felt more sensitive, she felt more alive than she had in years. Every lap of his tongue sang through her, his lips and mouth felt absolutely amazing.

The dirt next to her was soon gouged with furrows as she writhed on the ground, every muscle in her legs jerking, her body going stiff as she was brought to the edge with a final surge of pleasure that had the normally much quieter warrior crying out, startling a wary flock of birds into flight. She lay there for a long moment, panting as the Iron Bull's head emerged from between her thighs, his blood covered face sticky with her juices. He grinned again, and she returned it, reaching up to pull him down to her and kiss him again, tasting herself mixed with the blood. She shuddered in delight, hooking one bare leg over his hip, quite happy to find that while he'd been busy with her, the Iron Bull had already taken care of his trousers.

“You know... it's really not fair that you have so much less to take off than I do.” She laughed as they rolled over, her on top of him now as she kissed him again, grinding against his cock and pulling a sound from him that was more a growl than actual words.

“Don't worry, I'll make sure to get all this off you once we get back. For now...” He licked his lips and kissed her again, rough hands holding onto her hips, lifting her as if she weighed no more than a feather. “I want you like this.”

“Good thing I want you too then...” Leande squirmed in his grip, she might have come, but that didn't mean she wasn't still incredibly turned on, that she didn't want him to just fuck her already. And finally he did, it had taken a time or two to get used to the size of him, but now she relished it, gasping as she sank down on his cock, only to be met by a thrust that had her crying out. For every time she slid down, the Iron Bull shoved up, his hands holding her hips as they both moved together, movements nearly frantic, as if they still fought for their lives.

There was a ferocity to the Iron Bull's thrusts that took Leande's breath away, and she wasn't surprised at all when he rolled them over, bracing himself over her for the last few dozen, hard enough that she worried he might drive the breath from her. When he finally came with a low grunt she pulled him close again, her kisses slightly less frantic, but no less passionate. He returned them for a long moment, fingers trying to comb through matted hair before he stopped. He pulled away with a grin and a chuckle. “You okay? I ah, meant to keep it under control a little better.” Not that she seemed to be hurt or even distressed in the mildest way. Night black hair stuck nearly straight up in places, with leaves and grass blades adhered to the strands. She needed a good scrub down, that was for certain.

“I'm fine, Bull. Really.” She leaned up to give him another kiss. “I think I'm going to like dragon hunting.”


End file.
